


Baby don't like it

by bluemoon (putigirliane)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession Kink, Taeyong is not as innocent as he looks, Teasing, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, a little bit of fluff because I'm me, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putigirliane/pseuds/bluemoon
Summary: “What have you been doing?”, Taeyong asks after a few moments.Doyoung eyes his notebook, the music barely audible from the headphones. “Been listening to music.”“All this time? Then you didn’t hear anything?”Oh.Sothere’swhere Taeyong wants to go. That little shit. But Doyoung can play this game too.“What? You screaming and laughing and whininghyungfor the whole building to hear?” Taeyong’s eyes turn dark. Doyoung knows him too well. “No, didn’t hear any of it, I had my headphones on. But you can ask the boys upstairs, they might’ve heard it.”[or: Doyoung gets jealous of Taeyong gaming with Baekhyun]
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Baby don't like it

**Author's Note:**

> where did this come from? I don't know, I just knew I had to take one for the team and write this
> 
> if you have no idea what I'm talking about, this is it
> 
> but thanks again to my lovely bestie Maitê for all the support and for keeping up with my bullshit ksajdhkajs hope yall enjoy this ❥

It’s a night like many others on the fifth floor. Lonely rays of moonlight defy the thick clouds that cover the dark sky and cast faint shadows near the windows in the living room, the blinds only half closed. Some unintelligible sounds come from Donghyuck’s room, and he could be doing anything from gaming to annoying the Dream members through the phone, Doyoung doesn’t really care. Johnny is nowhere to be seen, hasn’t returned home ever since he left a little after one pm for a recording session, but Doyoung suspects he might be crashing upstairs with Jaehyun and Yuta for a netflix marathon.

It’s warm inside, with the heaters running all the time to fight the unforgiving cold that blows in sharp winds and thick snowfalls outside, and Doyoung’s sock-clad feet lazily take him to the kitchen to prepare a warm cup of tea. The plans for tonight are: make some tea, find a new song to record a cover, order some food, invite Taeyong to cuddle and watch a movie, maybe do _something else_ after.

They haven’t really been intimate for a while now, with Taeyong in recovery and the preparations for their next album taking up quite a big spot in all of their lives. But Taeyong’s been feeling much better from his back and neck pains, and just the other day he received permission from his doctor to go back to practice, so Doyoung assumes they should be fine. He smiles as he leans back on the counter while waiting for the water in the kettle to boil, thinking of all the things he’s been wanting to get down to with Taeyong lately.

Just as he thinks of crossing all the items in his list and just skipping to the last one already, Taeyong enters the kitchen, looking nothing but absolutely adorable wrapped up in his massive black fluffy blanket. Doyoung lights up immediately, his body moving on its own towards Taeyong to wrap him in a hug, pepper little kisses all across his face and take him to his room.

But before he can reach him, Taeyong turns his back to him and goes straight to the fridge, looking through it in a hurry and closing it only a few moments later, energy drink already in hand. Doyoung blinks, extremely confused, and lets out a disbelieving sound, which is what seems to get Taeyong’s attention at last.

“Oh hi, Doyoungie”, he smiles sweetly as he opens the can.

“Hey”, Doyoung breathes back, heart doing strange things at the sight of Taeyong’s beautiful smile. “Are you, um… free tonight?”

Taeyong scrunches his face into a thinking expression. “I’m gaming with Baekhyun hyung now, I just excused myself quickly between rounds to grab a drink.”

“Ah”, Doyoung says. He hopes it doesn’t come out too snarky—no, scratch that, _yes he does_. There’s nothing wrong with Baekhyun, he swears, he loves Baekhyun dearly, but right now, these endless gaming sessions are getting in the way of his plans of getting his dick wet.

But it’s not only that—Doyoung isn’t just some horndog, he has feelings too, lots of them. It’s the way that he has to listen to Taeyong’s laugh seeping through the wall that separates both their rooms, the way he seems to have more fun with Baekhyun than Doyoung could ever manage to make him have. He wonders if he’s doing something wrong—or if he’s doing anything right at all—, if it’s the years between them that are driving their relationship towards a point he won’t be able to escape from.

“I don’t know until when he wants to stay online, but I probably will be free sometime tonight”, Taeyong concludes, smiling cutely once again. “Why do you ask?”

But at this point, Doyoung has overthought every decision he’s ever made in life and he’s sulky and honestly just _mad_ , and responds simply, “Nothing, I was just wondering.”

Taeyong looks confused, and neither of them says anything for some good few seconds. Doyoung wants to dig a hole in the kitchen floor and bury himself in it, but the kettle behind him pings and shuts off, and it seems to be enough to break the strange atmosphere that has spread between them.

“Uh… ok, see you later”, Taeyong chirps as he leaves the kitchen, slippers tapping against the floor until Doyoung hears his door close and he’s left alone again. He can barely focus on making his tea, fumbling with the water and nearly burning his finger.

Doyoung sighs as the tea diffuses. He can’t let this ruin his night or his mood, he can’t be a man led by his feelings. So he takes his cup back to his room and strictly sticks to his plan: on his desk, he turns on his notebook and opens up youtube, searching for a playlist of new pop songs that he likes.

His moment of internal peace is disrupted in a matter of a few minutes, when Taeyong’s voice starts echoing from the room next door. He’s shouting, desperately asking for instructions, laughing unrestrictedly. That is probably Doyoung’s favorite sound in the whole world, but the fact that he’s not even remotely a part of it makes the feeling taste bittersweet. He listens for a few more moments, just to torture himself, and he feels all of that frustration bubbling up inside him again.

_”Hyung!”_ , Taeyong whines loudly, probably after losing yet another round, and it’s too much for Doyoung to bear. He pulls out his headphones and blasts the music, drowning out everything. Listening to music this loud is certainly bad for his hearing, but he doesn’t really care right now, he just wants to get rid of these ugly feelings burning him up from the inside out.

Doyoung loses track of time completely, so out of his mind that he can’t even find a song to cover; he just watches, still, as one music video comes up after the other, various artists passing by his screen, and he can’t focus.

His stomach growling is what gets him out of his haze, and he realizes three hours have passed since he first sat down here. Carefully, as if he’s in a dangerous environment, Doyoung removes his headphones, but the dorm is silent now. Even Donghyuck seems to be quiet, and Doyoung can only assume he also left the apartment, since it’s still too early for that little devil to be asleep already. He must be wreaking havoc somewhere else. Taeyong’s also gone silent. Three hours is a lot of gaming, so he and Baekhyun must have disconnected by now.

With his room under only the dim glow of his mood lights and the entire dorm taken by a wave of lonely silence, Doyoung pulls up the delivery app on his phone and tries to choose something to eat, but it proves to be a much more difficult task than he’d anticipated. He scrolls and scrolls without making his mind for minutes, the music still playing quietly from his headphones, forgotten on the desk. Ultimately he decides he won’t be eating korean tonight and chooses a big serving of pasta with veggies and a lemon-based sauce that looks absolutely delicious.

After placing his order and checking that the delivery should be expected in about an hour, Doyoung slumps back in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He feels better, not burning up in jealousy like hours ago, and he still wants to be with Taeyong _so bad_ , but now he feels regretful about the way he reacted in the kitchen. And Taeyong probably feels tired anyways, he thinks, he won’t want to do anything.

“What should I do?”, he whispers to the plushies sitting neatly on his bed. The penguin and the polar bear stare back at him blankly, and Doyoung feels stupid.

But as if the superior beings are watching over him, there’s a quiet knock on his door. Soon, Taeyong’s blonde head peeks from the doorframe, huge eyes finding Doyoung’s figure right away. He smiles, as sweet as ever, but Doyoung notices something different in his expression, something mischievous.

“What is my Doyoungie thinking about?”, he singsongs as he enters the room and closes the door behind himself, but doesn’t come closer.

Doyoung scans his skinny silhouette, comfortably dressed in track pants and a loose t-shirt. “The dinner I just ordered”, he answers, and Taeyong’s smile turns into a well-trained pout.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t think that’s what you were thinking about when we met earlier”, Taeyong teases, walking further inside the room and leaning against the dresser by the wall, a few feet from Doyoung’s chair.

“Hmm, that’s right,” Doyoung teases back just to see a small smile return to Taeyong’s face, but it doesn’t stay for long, “but I forgot what I was thinking about.”

Taeyong pouts harder, drawing his thick eyebrows together. He shifts his weight from one leg to another, and Doyoung finds it quite amusing to watch. His good mood is back, but he wants to play hard to get just to see where it gets him.

Taeyong takes a look around the room, and Doyoung doesn’t dare take his eyes away from the older’s angelic face, strong jaw and delicate nose, the way his overgrown hair frames his features and falls down to his cheekbones. “What have you been doing?”, he asks after a few moments.

Doyoung eyes his notebook, Hozier’s _Almost_ playing, the music barely audible from the headphones. “Been listening to music.”

“All this time?”

“Yeah”, Doyoung responds, pressing his lips. Where does Taeyong want to go with this?

“Then you didn’t hear anything?”

_Oh._ So _there’s_ where Taeyong wants to go. That little shit. But Doyoung can play this game too.

“What? You screaming and laughing and whining _hyung_ for the whole building to hear?” Taeyong’s eyes turn dark. Doyoung knows him too well. “No, didn’t hear any of it, I had my headphones on. But you can ask the boys upstairs, they might’ve heard it.”

Doyoung does a dramatic spin with his chair, turning back to his table. He tugs on the wire of his headphones and the music plays out loud for a second before he closes the youtube tab and pushes the notebook screen closed. Before he can spin back, he finds himself caught up in a tight embrace, slim arms hugging around his shoulders. A hand runs down his chest, the fingers splayed out to make the distinct rose gold ring very visible against the black fabric of his sweater.

“My Doyoungie is so absentminded,” Taeyong murmurs right next to Doyoung’s ear, causing a shiver to run through the younger’s body, “he missed the little show I put up for him.”

Doyoung’s brain short circuits and he turns his body to face Taeyong. The hands don’t leave his body as Taeyong stands by his legs, dangerously close.

“Didn’t you think I would’ve noticed the way you get all jealous and defensive of the way I act with Baekhyun hyung? Because I have”, Taeyong runs his fingers across the back of Doyoung’s head, pulling at the shorter hairs there, and Doyoung shivers again. Taeyong is a man on a mission, and it’s working perfectly. “And I’m very upset that you missed our gaming session tonight. I was extra whiny and loud, but you didn’t even care.”

Doyoung can’t hold himself back any longer, and his hands travel to Taeyong’s waist, feeling the way his bones stick out. “Why would you do that to me?”, he complains, and Taeyong smiles wider, so beautiful Doyoung thinks he’s falling in love all over again. It just _had_ to be with this little devil disguised as an angel.

“Because you’re so easy to rile up, baby. You’re adorable when you’re mad.” Taeyong sits sideways on his lap, hands still caressing his nape. “And you’re so serious sometimes. You need to let loose a bit more.”

Taeyong leans down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, and Doyoung gives up any response he might’ve had in favor of devouring Taeyong’s lips as if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Their mouths slide together in a frenzy, way messier than their usual kisses, but Doyoung feels it’s exactly what he needs right now. Taeyong’s short nails press from the sensitive skin behind his ears all the way down to where his shoulders and neck meet, and Doyoung can already feel his dick chubbing up. The spiky surface of the ring scratches his skin when the fingers go back to his hair, and Doyoung straight up moans into Taeyong’s mouth.

Getting him that ring was a terrible idea. It drives Doyoung insane every time he sees Taeyong’s long, elegant finger wrapped in that fancy band. Drives him insane the way Taeyong shows it off at any opportunity he gets, makes sure to tell everyone that he got it from Doyoung. Taeyong walks around more often than not displaying for the entire world to see that he’s Doyoung’s.

And Doyoung still manages to get jealous.

His hands slip under Taeyong’s shirt, feeling the warm and soft skin of his sides, and Taeyong’s hands start feeling down his chest, squeezing his pecks and making his muscles tense up from the contact. Doyoung sucks on Taeyong’s tongue, pushing his own further in Taeyong’s mouth afterward, determined to taste every single inch of him, and the fingers on his stomach still for a moment, soon returning to their exploration.

In a few moments, they find their way to the elastic band on Doyoung’s pants, teasing at them, then at the band of his underwear. He doesn’t fight, is well past that stage now, and just lets the warm fingers touch more and more of his skin, lets his clothes be hastily pushed down and have the fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock.

Doyoung moans again as Taeyong strokes him lightly. The slide is too dry, but he’s needy, _so needy_ , and Taeyong’s hand is so soft. He bites down on the older’s bottom lip and pulls away.

“Lube. Bed. Let’s go”, is all he manages to say. Taeyong nods and kisses the side of his mouth before standing up. He takes off his own pants and t-shirt while Doyoung takes off his own pants and underwear. “Eager, huh?”

“You have no idea”, Taeyong breathes back, laying down on the bed and placing the plushies carefully down on the rug, giving the penguin a little pat on the head. Doyoung’s heart clenches so hard he thinks he might suffer a stroke right there.

He leans down on top of Taeyong, caging him between his arms and legs, allowing himself to get lost in the endless black of the older’s eyes. “I think I do.”

Doyoung doesn’t feel too vulnerable when Taeyong pulls his sweater off and he’s left completely naked. It’s been too long for the both of them to feel shy anymore. Still, Taeyong still eyes him hungrily, fingertips running down his chest again, caressing his lean stomach. Doyoung retrieves the lube from the very back of one of his shelves and puts a small amount on the center of Taeyong’s palm.

When Taeyong’s hand comes back around his cock, squeezing firmly from the base to the tip, thumbing under the head, the slide is wet and smooth, exactly the way Doyoung likes it. He knows he’s scrunching his face, but the pleasure is too much. He’s been craving this for a while.

Still stroking his cock in swift, assertive motions, Taeyong asks, only half serious, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Doyoung can’t resist the smile that spreads across his lips. “I do, yeah.” He opens his eyes to find that Taeyong’s looking directly at his face through his lashes, face looking so sharp and delicate at the same time. Doyoung runs a finger across his cheekbone. “Are you sure you’re recovered enough?”

Taeyong smiles easy. “Of course. If I’m well enough to dance, I’m definitely well enough to have sex.”

Doyoung nods, trying to stay composed as his dick gets harder and harder the more Taeyong handles and squeezes him. He sits back on his knees and helps Taeyong out of his boxers, tossing them aside to the little pile of clothes they’ve created on the floor. As he reaches for the lube again, Taeyong spreads his legs without an ounce of shyness in his body. If it makes Doyoung’s cock twitch and leak a bit of precome, that’s nobody’s business.

Taeyong bites his lip as Doyoung’s fingers approach his entrance, and Doyoung holds his gaze fiercely, only to be completely thrown aback when he finds almost no resistance to the one finger he introduces so carefully.

The older smiles, so wicked he looks like a different person, and declares, “I prepped myself after Baekhyun hyung logged off. At least this part of the show you won’t miss.”

“You’re impossible”, Doyoung mutters, adding one, two fingers along with the first one. The stretch is tight and Taeyong mewls, throwing his head back against the pillow. Doyoung focuses on nailing Taeyong’s prostate as many times as he can when he brings his fingers in and out of his hole, massaging his walls, feeling Taeyong’s body tremble under him.

Taeyong’s cock dribbles precome from where it rests against his hip, and his hand has lost its rhythm around Doyoung’s cock, stroking in erratic motions the more the fingers inside him scissor and press down on his sweet spot.

“D-Doyoungie, please…”, Taeyong tries, being cut off by his own high-pitched moan.

“Please what? You seemed so eloquent a few minutes ago, now tell me”, Doyoung feeds the words to the skin of Taeyong’s collarbones, sucking a bruise onto them and watching the skin burn hot and pink.

Taeyong sighs loudly a few times, trying to recompose himself enough to speak, but Doyoung doesn’t make it easy for him, just keeps ramming his fingers in and out, pressing hard. “Please, _ah!_ Please f-fuck me already.”

“Ok”, Doyoung murmurs to Taeyong’s neckline, nosing at his jaw while placing messy kisses all across his immaculate skin. Despite his roughness while fingering Taeyong, he removes his fingers carefully and flips the older onto his belly, placing a long pillow under his hips. His cock is so hard it aches, pulses an angry red, dribbling precome from time to time. Doyoung gives himself a few pumps, adding more lube to his length, and leans down to kiss the expanse of Taeyong’s back, feeling the muscles shifting under his lips as Taeyong squirms.

When he’s done kissing, having reached Taeyong’s small but firm buttcheeks, Doyoung uses one hand to spread the older out, and the other one teases the head of his cock on Taeyong’s hole, never letting it go all the way in.

Taeyong moans, desperate. “Please, Doyoungie, please.”

Doyoung smirks, even though Taeyong can’t see him. “Only if you call me hyung and whine my name as loud as you did earlier.”

The laugh that escapes Taeyong’s lips turns into a moan as Doyoung teases his cock a bit further, forcing the entrance and almost slipping in. The younger caresses Taeyong’s side, holding onto his hip firmly.

“ _Doyoung hyung_ , please fuck me. Wreck me, make me yours only”, Taeyong purrs, and his voice sounds so deep and sensual, so much like when he raps, that Doyoung’s cock spurts out a drop of precome straight inside his hole and he nearly comes just from that sight.

When he finally pushes his cock inside Taeyong, he’s surrounded by such a tight heat that he can’t manage to move. He masks his overwhelmed moments by nipping at Taeyong’s shoulder, running a hand across his stomach and teasing the head of his cock, trapped against the pillow and leaking.

He starts thrusting slowly, but it doesn’t take long for the rhythm to increase, the heat sucking him in again and again as Taeyong lets the sounds come out of his mouth unrestrictedly. Taeyong’s hands grip the sheets, making a mess on Doyoung’s bed, and he arches his back the most he can, Doyoung’s cock driving right onto his prostate with the slight change in the angle.

“Hyung, hyung, _fuck!_ ”, Taeyong whines, burying his face in the pillow, and Doyoung feels closer and closer to coming. Maybe he likes the sound of that too much. “You’re so deep, so g-good.”

Doyoung rolls his hips expertly, fuelled by the sounds Taeyong’s giving him. His hand wanders down again, under Taeyong’s body, and wraps loosely around his cock. He doesn’t even need to stroke—the sheer force of his thrusts creates enough friction for Taeyong’s moans to increase in volume considerably.

“Ah, D-Doyoung hyung, I’m going… _ah_ , I’m going t-to come…”, Taeyong slurs out.

“Then come”, Doyoung says simply, but feels himself close too, his muscles tightening and his thrusts becoming more sloppy. He kisses Taeyong’s neck and sucks on his earlobe until he comes, shouting _hyung_ so loud he’s sure their neighbors are able to hear them. Taeyong’s hole clenches and his whole body shakes as his cock spurts out warm streams of cum onto Doyoung’s fingers and his sheets.

Doyoung still manages a few wavering thrusts before he’s coming too, letting his deep moans out directly by Taeyong’s ear as he spills his load inside the older’s tender insides, making the slide much more wet. The squelching sounds are obscene as he comes down from his high and his hips slowly stop moving.

It takes him a moment to finally pull out, and he lays against the wall on the bed, barely fitting the both of them on the small mattress. Doyoung pulls some wet wipes from the nook in the headboard, wiping his fingers and his cock, and doing his best to wipe Taeyong clean.

“Thank you”, Taeyong whispers as he settles on Doyoung’s chest, one leg coming to rest between Doyoung’s, and they lay together in silence, trying to catch their breaths, until Doyoung’s phone goes off on the desk.

“Ah shit, I think the delivery guy is here”, he says, suddenly aware of where he is and what time it is. “Ugh, I can’t get out of here.”

“Don’t even look at me, I’m not going anywhere”, Taeyong mumbles, eyes drooping closed.

Doyoung chuckles and tries his hardest to muster up all his strength and get out of bed, but the sound of the door opening beats him to it. Alert, Doyoung pushes himself up on his elbow, jostling Taeyong and pulling a whimper from him.

The knock on his door comes a few moments after, and by now he’s already in his boxers, with a sleepy and pouty Taeyong clinging to his back.

“Doyoungie!”, Johnny’s voice comes through the door, and Doyoung lets out a relieved sigh. “I came across a delivery man on my way down, he said he had an order for you, so I picked it up. Can I come in?”

Doyoung panics. “Just leave it in the kitchen, I’ll be out in a second. Thank you so much, hyung.”

“No problem. Are you ok in there?”, Johnny asks, sounding genuinely worried. Taeyong giggles quietly, pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek, which sports a lovely blush.

**Author's Note:**

> and then some two or three weeks later, Doyoung is sitting in Taeyong's vlive, listening to Taeyong mock him for his jealous outbursts, and there's really nothing he can do about it but hide his shameful smile and his flush and play along
> 
> if you like the stuff I write, we can go on a date and you can buy me coffee on kofi ~~


End file.
